Living in the Moment
by OTHskater
Summary: Nathan and Haley in the future when they are living the life with their kids, will they be able to over come the biggest challenges in their lives yet? Please read and review! Serious Naley!
1. The Announcement

Living in the moment

Disclaimer- I don't anything

A/n- This is just an idea that popped into my head during Math today, please review.

Nathan and Haley Scott sat in their spacious living room, Haley tightly holding Nathan's hand she took a deep breath as their youngest daughter walked into the room. Molly Jordan Scott, had inherited everything from the Scott side of the family, her dark black hair right down to her over average height. Molly had been interested in dance since the day she could walk, but Molly was also good at reading other people probably the only thing she got from her mom, she was wise beyond her years and as she took a seat on a couch in the living room opposite her parents she could tell something was up.

"who died?" She said praying that no one had.

"nobody where's your sister and brother?" Nathan asked almost harshly Haley patted his arm.

"breath." She said calmly although on the inside she felt sick. Nathan leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He had a perfect life, a great job, wonderful wife and awesome kids, he even liked his job but only a few short days ago it all altered, he had kept a strong face especially in front of Haley.

"dad are you okay?" Nathan opened his eyes and smiled at his 15 year old daughter,

"I'm fine," he said as Cate Elizabeth Scott sat down next to her younger sister, Cate who is a clone of Haley also got her mothers brains but sometimes that suffered thanks to her outgoing personality that gained her tons of friends.

"Can we get this meeting started I sorta have plans." Cate said sweetly she was a very punctual person.

"well once James gets---" Nathan stopped his sentence and smiled as his pride and joy jogged into the living room.

"sorry guys." He said taking a seat next to Cate who immediately scooted away.

"God, J you reek." James just laughed and tossed his stinky shirt at her in a playful brother humor.

"How's that jump shot coming?" Nathan asked James purposely getting off subject, something that had bonded Nathan and James since day one was basketball, and unlike Nathan and his father, James and Nathan had a good time with it, Nathan never pushed his son to play the sport or join any teams until James wanted too.

" It's good," James grinned.

"you know honey you probably shouldn't be practicing four hours everyday in this heat." Haley said not wanting her son to work too hard.

"its fine mom the more I work the better I get." Even though his father never pushed him James Scott pushed himself enough for everyone. He loved the game and loved to improve his talent.

"Um while I would love to stay and talk about sports and getting sweaty with you I really have plans." Cate interrupted again holding her nose James was really starting to stink.

"okay well we have some news guys and we wanted to tell you older kids first because I don't think that Micah and Josuah will completely understand. But you all are old enough that you can handle this, I'm sick." All three of the kids stared at their dad not completely understanding the hugeness of this matter.

"What do you mean dad?" James asked.

"I have Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma. I found out yesterday and just needed time to digest it." Nathan went on his grip on Haley's hand tightening.

"So what are you going to have to have chemo or something?" Molly asked feeling tears hit her eyes.

" yeah next week I'm going to start radiation therapy, which I'll do five days a week for four weeks."

" oh." Molly said quietly.

"don't worry guys the only side effects of this are exhaustion, and some appetite loss, I'll still make it to all your games and recitals, I'll still be dad just a little tired." Nathan said not knowing how to comfort his children. Haley patted his leg and smiled at her kids.

"Cate you can go to Riley's house now, James go back to grinding yourself on that court," she said with a smile. "everything is going to be fine, Dad's gonna get better." Haley said realizing that she needed to hear that just as much as the kids did.

"things wont be that same mom, Dad could be dying." Molly said abruptly as she ran out of the room, known for her blunt ways Nathan knew that Molly wouldn't keep her feelings about his disease to herself. He stood up to go after her but was stopped by Cate.

"don't she just needs time, I'm going to Riley's." She said almost sadly as she hugged Nathan and left.

Later that night as Nathan walked around the house locking all the doors and setting the alarm system his thought wander.

_I cant die I have a family. _Nathan Scott didn't grow up in a good household, his mother was on and off of drugs all of his life and his dad was …well Dan Scott, and since the moment he found out about Haley being pregnant with James he vowed to build a happy and healthy home for his family and nothing not even cancer could stop him.

Haley stood tucking in her youngest two kids, she allowed her thoughts to roam her head.

_I have to be strong Nathan is the rock for me but I have to be the rock for my kids. _She told her self, they needed her especially her youngest at 2 and 4 year sold Micah and Josuah Scott had no idea of what was going on and Haley was envious of their innocence and unawareness. As placed a kiss on Josuah's head she prayed that everything would be fine and that wasn't just a line they were forcing their children to believe.

James Scott laid on his bed throwing his basketball up in the air over and over again. He had grown up with that basketball his dad had given it to him on his first birthday, James at the time had no interest in it but over the years it had become his most prized possession. He was lucky to have his dad, he had heard the horror stories about his grandfather and was so thankful that he didn't have to go through that. He let the ball dropped to the floor as Nathan poked his head in the door.

"Hey."

"Hey… thanks dad." James said smiling.

"for what?"

"just for everything." James said smiling as he threw the ball back up into the air. " that was way to chick flick moment for me." James said causing both himself and his dad to laugh.

Cate Scott sat on her computer, IMing all her friends, most of them were gossiping about the new hot guy at school but Cate wasn't really paying attention. She had never dealt with something this big in her life before she didn't know how to respond and really didn't know how her parents were going to act. Her eyes wander to the far wall in her room where a picture of her and Nathan was hung on the wall. It had been taken almost ten year ago, during one of her aunt Peyton's fourth of the July parties. Cate sat on top of Nathan's shoulders excitedly smiling for the camera while Nathan was more distracted by tickling her feet. Cate smiled, her big powerful dad could never die he was too great for that.

Sighing at the mass amount of information Molly had found about Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma, molly clicked on a website trying to find more information about it, while she so badly wanted to believe her parents when they said that everything was going to be alright she felt better with research. She wasn't as close to her dad as she older siblings were she was a mommas girl but she still loved her dad and couldn't imagine life without him. He attended every tea party she had ever held, he had been the one to talk her through her stage fright at her first dance recital and the one to walk her into her first day of kindergarten. She smiled, James was Nathan's pride and joy they would always have a special bond, Cate was a daddy's girl and could get away with anything in his eyes, and Micah and Josuah were the two terrors that kept Nathan young and happy but Molly knew that no matter how hard this cancer got her dad would always be there for her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- Thanks for all the great reviews, I loved them all!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

The warm springtime air flowed into the Scott's kitchen the smell of flowers mixed with the smell of bacon and coffee, filled the air, where the entire Scott family was located, Haley was busy at the stove cooking up her family bacon and eggs before they started their day.

"Okay who wants scrabbled eggs?" Haley asked.

"me mommy I want some!" Four year old Micah called from his seat. Haley smiled at her son and put eggs on his plate.

"what about you Mol?" She asked her 14 year old.

"um I'm good I'm gonna head to school I need to get some studying done." Molly said as she grabbed her back pack and walked out the door.

" hey Nathan something is up with Molly,"

"why what happened?" Nathan asked as he walked into the kitchen carrying Josuah who had his head laid on his dad's shoulder not totally awake yet.

"she said she had to get to school to study." Haley said emphasizing the word study.

"oh you're right there is something up." Nathan remarked, everyone knew that Molly didn't like to study or anything to do with school.

"I'll pick her up from school today talk to her." Nathan said handing his youngest son a cup of juice.

"if you're up for it." Haley said cautiously. Knowing that today was the day Nathan started his radiation for his cancer.

"I'll be up for it, so I'll be a little tired." Nathan said almost angrily he hated the idea of not being able to be there for his kids.

"ok." Haley said sadly.

"Hey rents, so I going to hang out with Riley after school, I'll be home for dinner." Cate said as she grabbed some bacon and her bag.

"Okay have a good day." Haley said patting her daughters shoulder.

"good luck today dad." Cate said giving her dad a kiss on the cheek. Nathan smiled he hadn't really thought about it yet, he didn't really want to.

"thanks princess, have a good day at school." Cate headed out the door as James sprinted down the steps.

"hey, I'm gonna go over to Elizabeth's house after school," James said with a smile, thanks to gaining his fathers good looks, every girl in school wanted to date James but James was currently happy with his girlfriend Elizabeth. They had been dating for almost 5 months and James didn't care about any other girl at school besides her.

"okay have fun," Haley said.

"okay maybe tonight we can play with the little boys, show them how I can still beat you."

"ha-ha, dad you're getting old, Josuah could beat you." James said teasing his father on his way out the door.

"I tan beat ou daddy." Josuah said from his little seat, Nathan laughed and tickled his son.

"oh you think you can buddy?" he said giving Josuah kisses before he sat down again to eat his own breakfast.

-

"molly is already gone." Cate said as James hopped into his car, Cate already situated in the passenger seat.

"of course she is, today is dad treatment thing." James said knowing his sister very well.

"well now you can focus on me completely." Cate said smiling at her brother. " so how is Elizabeth?" She asked in a sing songy voice.

"she's fine, you love music lets listen to the radio." James said turning the radio dial until it hit a good song but as soon as the song started to play Cate shut it off.

"fine isn't good enough James, I mean is it going good fine? Should I start picking out tablecloth colors for your wedding or is it going bad fine should I start helping you find the next victim?"

"Things are going fine were just dating, its good. But right now we have bigger things to worry about like finding Molly and talking to her." Cate sighed.

James inherited his fathers sense of responsibility and had always looked out for his younger siblings especially his sisters.

"Where do you think she is?" Cate asked knowing his wasn't going to back down.

"not at school that's for sure. Lets try the dance studio first." James said as they made a swift u turn.

-

"Okay call me if anything happens." Haley said as she and Nathan stood in the foyer of Lucas and Brookes home.

"Haley its gonna be fine, there gonna have tons of fun with us."

"Brooke you have three daughters, if I come back and my sons have nail polish on, you'll be in trouble." Nathan said half joking half serious.

"oh shut up Nate, the girls would never do that to a guest only Lucas." Brooke said recalling a few weeks ago when her and Lucas's daughters painted his nails and put makeup on him.

"ok well thanks Brooke, I'll pick them up in a few hours." Haley said as she and Nathan headed out the door.

"okay boys lets go and find your cousins!" Brooke said excitedly as she took the boys hands and led them to the backyard where her three daughters were all busy at play. Her and Lucas had gotten married over ten years ago, and were now the proud parents to, Isabel, Olivia and Ella. As the boys went off to play in the big backyard, Brooke watched from her spot on the deck. Just as Micah was about to go down the slide he took his shirt off and smiled at his aunt.

"its hot aunt Brooke."

"oh you're just like your father." Brooke said smiling as she pulled her sunglasses over her eyes.

-

"Now Nathan when were done with the radiation, you need to take it easy, find a comfortable spot on the couch in your bed, you're gonna be tired, sleep a lot in the long run it will help you. Also no basketball you really need to take it very easy, no house or yard work, just rest relax. Nathan and Haley sat in the chairs listening to what the doctor had to say, both of them not ready for this hurdle that was rolling towards them.

"okay but here is the thing I have five kids I cant just sit and do nothing."

"I know its hard to sallow Nathan but its best for you that you relax and take it easy. I'm sure you have plenty of family and friends that would be more than willing to help you out." Nathan closed his eyes and sighed.

"alright." He knew he had to do whatever it took to get better, because a few weeks of not being their for his kids was a lot better than dying and never being their for his kids.

"Okay so are you ready?" The doctor said leading Nathan and Haley into a small room where they started to radiation.

-

The oldest three Scott kids sat throwing rocks into the river. The had spent the entire day roaming the town, they had stopped at Karen's café. Karen had always been like a grandma to them, after stopping their they hung out at all the Tree Hill land marks like the rivercourt, James and Molly played and few games. Now they all sat ready to go their separate ways, but at the same time wanting to go home and check on Nathan.

"you know what I go to dance every night every day, I could skip it tonight." Molly said tossing her last rock in the water before she stood up.

"yeah and Riley and I were just gonna hang anyways, there always is tomorrow night." Cate said following Molly's lead.

"yeah, I guess you two are right, it'd be nice to just help mom out tonight." James said as he walked towards his car with his tow sisters in tow.

Once they had reached home they were all happy to here that Nathan's first round of radiation went well but were disappointed to see that he was knocked out in his bed. They all helped Haley out and fixed dinner and took care of the younger boys. By 12:30 all the kids were fast asleep, James, Cate and Molly wore out from taking care of their 2 and 4 year old brothers, and Micah and Josuah were worn out from playing with their cousins all afternoon. Haley walked around the house turning off all the lights and locking the doors, she headed up the stairs, and checked on each of her kids, before she slipped into her and Nathan's bed careful to not wake him up, but that plan failed miserably when she laid down on a plastic toy.

"oh! Ow that hurt." Nathan turned over to see his wife throw the toy halfway across the room.

"you okay?" Nathan asked groggily.

"oh yeah I'm fine, go back to sleep." Haley said kissing him on the lips.

"what time is it?" Nathan asked still exhausted but not wanting to sleep any longer.

"um 12:30." Haley replied watching Nathan's face drop.

"all the kids are asleep?" Haley nodded knowing that Nathan was feeling guilty.

" Sorry I slept half the day." Nathan said rubbing his head.

"it's okay we were okay, you need to rest Nathan, if sleeping all day is going to help you get better than I want you to sleep all day." Haley said seriously.

"I cant Haley I promised Micah two weeks ago I'd teach him to play basketball! James and I were going to work on his jump shot! I missed my daily game of trains with Josuah today, I wasn't home when Cate got home I couldn't talk to her, I meant to check on Molly, Haley I cant even spend time with you." Nathan said his voice cracking at the end as tears came to his eyes. Haley started to cry too at seeing her husband so broken.

"Nathan, the kids all understand, this isn't going to be easy, but we have to sacrifice some things in order for you to get better because I'd rather have you here sleeping everyday than not have you here at all." Nathan held Haley in his arms, mustering all the strength he could so that hold Haley tight, Haley smiled against his shoulder, he was barley holding on to her but she knew he was trying.

"We have gone through some bad stuff over the 20 years we've been together and we got through them all." Haley said reassuringly as they broke their embrace and Nathan kissed his wife too tried to say anything.

Okay end of chapter 2, I hope to write another chapter tonight or tomorrow,! Pleas review!!


	3. Things Always Change

A/n- I'm loving all the reviews, please keep them up! I will be able to update now because I am out of school for the summer!! So stay tuned and enjoy chapter 3!.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Chapter 3

It had been one full month since Nathan's first radiation treatment, the Scott family was now on a strict schedule, the only time the kids had with Nathan was in the morning, he would drop Micah, Josuah and Molly off at their correct schools and then he and Haley would head to the doctors office so that Nathan could get his radiation treatment, Haley would then take him home where he would be knocked out for the rest of the day. Once the kids came home they all kept quiet so as to not wake or disturb Nathan. Haley who had not complained once kept everything inside, she knew that Nathan needed to know it was okay he rest and get better but Haley found it more and more difficult to balance five kids and all their crazy schedules as well as her job without Nathan's help.

She wondered how she was going to keep managing all of this while she sat on a hard metal bench watching Micah run up and down the small soccer field. Sure it was out of character for a Scott boy to play something other than basketball but since there weren't any teams for five year olds, Micah Scott was just as happy playing soccer.

"Wow is that actually a Scott male out there playing _soccer_?" Haley turned around to face Skills Tanner. The once partier had settled his ways, sort of, he and Bevin had married almost seven years ago, now he worked in Raleigh as sports announcer on a sports radio show.

"Skills?!" Haley smiled as she gave him a hug,

"hey Hales, so what's this all about? That's Nate's kid right?" Haley smiled as she turned to watch Micah again, his blue jersey shining in the sun light, SCOTT, printed proudly on the back.

"yeah he's Nathan's son alright. What are you doing here?"

"Oh well Bevin wanted to visit her parents, show off our kids."

"kids?!" Haley asked nudging Skills excitedly.

"two of them." Skills said proudly.

"Whoa skills is a daddy! Okay so tell me about them!" Haley said.

"Well our oldest, he's just like his old man, handsome good with the ladies, his name is Xavier, and then we have a little diva, Jaz she is Bevin all over." Skills smiled as he talked about his kids. "so what about you and Nate I mean I know about this misfit and James anymore?" Skills asked cheering on Micah.

"Oh we have five."

"that doesn't surprise me." Skills said as Haley playfully hit him,

"So how long are you staying?"

"Just a couple more days."

"Hey why don't you come over tomorrow? I mean we really need to catch up and I'd love to see Bevin."

"Sure Hales that'd be cool. Well I just wanted to come say hi."

"How did you find me anyway? Or did you just know I'd be a soccer mom now." Haley said laughing.

"No I stopped by y'alls house, Nate said you'd be here, sorry to hear about Nate, if you ever need anything I still got your back." Haley smiled at her childhood friend, happy at the way his life had turned out.

"Thanks Skills," She said as he headed towards his car and Haley headed down towards the field where Micah came running towards her.

"mommy! I got the game ball!!" Micah said as he showed her the muddy ball with his name written on it.

"Oh great job Micah, you played a really good game." Haley said as she and her son walked towards their car.

"Can I show daddy when we get home?" Haley sighed as she started the car, "Honey you know that daddy has to rest. But maybe when he gets a little better."

"Okay mommy, he must have a really bad cold he's been sick for a long long time."

" Yeah he has a really bad cold." Haley said wishing that she could have that innocence that only children seemed to have.

Haley and Micah arrived home just in time for dinner which was fast food for the third night that week.

"Hey guys," Haley said to her three other children who were sitting in the living room watching cartoons while they ate their hamburgers.

" Thanks for watching Josuah, Where's Cate?" Haley asked as she took a seat next to Molly.

"You're welcome and Cate went to a friends house." James said lying through his teeth for his little sister.

" Alright." Haley said knowing that Cate was responsible enough to be home at curfew.

Five hours later James walked through the kitchen where Haley stood going through mail.

"I'm gonna go down to the river court and shoot some hoops."

"Okay thanks again for getting dinner."

"No problem ma," James said as he jogged out to his car. Cate had promised him that she would be home by 8, it was now 11 and he knew exactly where his sister was. He sped all the way to the big beach house, he pulled up in the grass greeting his friends on his way in the house.

"James man! Thought you couldn't make it!" His friend, Warren stumbled over to him

" Have you seen Cate?" James asked.

" Oh yeah she headed upstairs a while ago with somebody." Warren said before he fell over drunk. James ran up the steps to at a time walking by each door until he heard Cate's voice.

" Henry get off of me! I said I don't wanna do that." James busted through the door causing Henry, to shoot up off the bed and Cate to turn seven shades of red.

"JAMES!"

"Go now." James said angrily. Henry left the room quickly intimidated by James tall stature.

"James what is wrong with you?!" Cate asked as she put her jacket back on.

"No Cate what's wrong with you? This isn't you, getting drunk, messing around with guys, trust me I'm helping you. Lets go now." James said Cate now frightened by her brother. Cate hurriedly went out to James's car. They drove home in silence, Cate too nervous to talk knowing that James was protective and she was in for a long lecture from him, and James not sure what to bring up first, her constant parting lately or their dad's cancer both subjects Cate had been denying for a while now. The two of them both took in deep breaths as the car pulled into the driveway.

"I know James I shouldn't have gotten drunk."

"That's right Cate but I know that you're not going to all these parties because your friends told you too. Spill." Cate shifted in her seat.

"Nothing is right James and you know it. I mean all dad does is sleep, he never plays ball with you and Micah and Josuah, and mom is running around here trying to act like she isn't upset about dad's cancer, I bet we had fast food again tonight." James nodded from his seat. " See we never get fast food mom always makes us food." Cate said as she picked at her nails.

"Cate you have to realize that this is hard on everybody, especially mom I mean just think how hard this is on her I mean she has to deal with his cancer and at the same time take care of us, it's a lot. So why don't you make it a little easier on her and just be good stay out of trouble, and stay away from that Henry kid."

"Okay." Cate said before she jumped out of the car. The two of them headed inside the awkward tension still standing between them.

Nathan walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where his wife was sitting at the island going through various papers and things.

"Hey." He said opening the refrigerator and grabbing some water.

"Hey, how are you doing?" She asked not looking up from her papers.

"I'm tried, James and Cate still up?" He asked.

"James went to play basketball at the rivercourt and Cate is at a friends they should be home soon. Oh Micah wrote you a note." Haley said as she gave Nathan a blue sheet of paper that had a five year olds handwriting on it that spelled out daddy. Nathan smiled and opened the note, it was now in Haley's handwriting she had obviously written it for Micah.

_Dear Daddy,_

_I got the game ball today in soccer! I made three goals, I wish you could have been there, I missed you, I put my game ball on your desk, maybe if you keep you'll be able to get better faster. _

_Love Micah._

Nathan just knew that Haley had a hard time writing the note, and felt sad that he couldn't see his son get his prized game ball.

" You should have let him wake me up." Nathan said as he set the note on the table.

"Nathan how many times do I have to say this you need to rest, the doctor said-" Haley was cut off my Nathan who slammed his fist on the counter.

"Screw the doctor, Haley I'm not gonna miss out on my kids lives! From now on I will only rest when they aren't here, okay. I'm going to the rest of Micah's games and James and I will play ball, I'll be here to hang with the girls, I'm sick of missing out on all of this." Nathan said rubbing his head, sleep slowly taking over his body.

"Nathan why is this so hard for you? I am trying to be patient but come on, you know that you _have_ to rest to get better. You do want to get better don't you?" Haley asked as Nathan gradually agreed.

"of course I want to get better Hales." Nathan said as he looked at his wife. "Do you remember when James was born, the first time I held him."

"Yeah it took you almost an hour to get the guts to do it." Haley laughed.

"Well I thought in that moment holding my son, of all the things that I could do with him, beside teaching him basketball, I mean, all the father son things that we could do together and all these things I never got to experience with Dan. It hurt because I would have given anything to have those moments in my life and right then I vowed to never miss anything in my kids lives and I have been to every basketball game of James and all of Molly's dance recitals and I never missed a play that Cate was in and now I cant even make it to one soccer game." Nathan said tears now free falling from his eyes. Haley had only seen Nathan this vulnerable a couple rare times in their relationship, but James and Cate, who had just walked in the door had never seen their dad so broken and miserable. Haley hugged Nathan and nodded her head towards the stairs signaling for James and Cate to leave the room. They walked up the steps to their rooms, neither one of them speaking, they didn't know what to make of their dad crying. James shut is door quickly as Cate walked into Molly's room.

"What's been going on here?" Cate asked casually trying to get to the bottom of Nathan's breakdown.

" Nothing I think dad woke up, I didn't feel right going to talk to him." Cate sat down on her sisters bed.

"Why?" Cate asked as Molly stopped practing dance moves and joined her sister on the bed.

"It's weird I mean usually you and dad talk for hours for about who knows what, and the only real communication I have with him is like 'good mornings' and 'school was great I aced another test.' That sorta thing, he probably doesn't care that much when he could be catching up with James or you."

"Molly that's not true, why don't you try and talking to him tomorrow." Cate told her sister as she made her way out of the room.

"I dunno. That's just your department." Molly said before Cate left the room and almost knocked Haley down.

"Oh sorry mom," Cate said as she noticed that Haley was crying. "Is this like a two for one night, the crying?" Cate asked as Haley wiped her tears.

"No, Catie-bug, It's just been a little emotional lately, did you have fun at your friends house."

"It was fun." Cate said lying once more.

"Okay well I'm off to bed, sleep tight." Cate headed into her bedroom as Haley headed down the hallway, flicking the bathroom light off and shutting a window. She noticed a picture of her and Nathan and the kids during last Christmas. The all stood in front of a Christmas tree, they were all dressed in their pajamas and looked like they had just gotten up. Nathan stood in the back holding Josuah with his arm around Haley, smiling not a car in the world and he was the poster of good health.

"Oh funny how things change." Haley said as she ran her finger over Nathan's cheek in the picture.

A/n- Okay I have the next chapter planned out, so expect more Skills and Bevin!!(FYI- I loved them in 4x20!!) Now onto some more serious news I have a big favor to ask of everyone! I would like you to choose what happens to Nathan. Use your imaginations, I'm a little stuck on what I should have happen to him, I cant decided so please help me with the decision. Thanks a bunch!!


	4. A Glimpse of the Past

"Are you ready Nathan?" Haley stood at the door to the garage, Micah anxiously waiting in the car, clad in his soccer uniform.

"Yeah lets go." Nathan said walking through the door.

"Here let me take Josuah." Haley said nervous at Nathan carrying their two year old.

"I've got him Haley, the car is only a few feet away." Nathan said.

Nathan got Micah pumped for his game, both of them beyond excited that they were both going to get to go to the game.

"You should of heard him last night," Haley told Nathan while pulling into the parking lot. "He told everyone that you were coming, like everybody from the mailman to strangers at the grocery." Haley said with a smile on her face, Nathan smiled back proud and excited all in one.

"Come boys lets go." Nathan said as he and Haley got their kids out of the car and towards the soccer field.

Micah ran up and down the field, even tough every Scott man before him had played basketball, Micah had a knack for soccer and Nathan noticed.

"He is really good." He said taking Haley's hand in his.

"Yeah he is." She said noticing Nathan yawning for the second time in a row she decided not to comment on it and kept watching her son.

"Go Micah!!" Nathan yelled tiredly from he seat on the bleachers. Micah looked up at his dad and waved excitedly. An elderly woman smiled at the scene in front of her.

"That's my son." Nathan said proudly.

"Kids we're home!" Nathan said carrying Micah in on his shoulder, the three older kids walked into the kitchen while Haley brought in Josuah.

"I won my game!" Micah said excitedly, as Nathan set him down and yawn again, everyone taking notice.

"So we got pizza, to celebrate!" Haley said quickly changing the subject.

"Well great job, Micah." Cate smiled ruffling her brothers hair.

"Yeah good job." James and Molly commented while getting their pizza.

"Hey when you're done James you ready for a little, one on one, I'm sure I can still take you." Nathan said playfully as he took his seat at the head of their table.

"Sure, you're on _old_ man." James said.

"Hey can I play? I mean I'm really good at soccer." Micah piped up from his seat.

"Sure little man, you can help me beat your brother." Nathan said pudding his fist with Micah's pudgy one.

"Yes!" Micah said thrilled for the game.

"Me foo!" Josuah said happily joining the older guys.

"Alright bud." Nathan said as he smiled at his family. He was unbelievably exhausted but wouldn't even dream of sleeping, not a chance of missing out on a night with his sons.

"How was school Cate?"

"It was great." Cate said smiling at her dad.

"And you remember what I taught you?"

"Yes, boys are evil." Cate said while rolling her eyes. Ever since Cate had been old enough to play with boys Nathan had been protective of his daughter, she was a social butterfly and he was determined to make sure that she was safe from all the horny teenaged boys in Tree Hill.

"Yeah they are evil aren't they." James said giving Cate a knowing look, as she kicked him from under the table.

"What about you Mol? How's dance?" Nathan asked his youngest daughter as she silently ate her pizza at the other end of the table next to Haley.

"Its good, same ole stuff."

"That's great, When's your next competition?"

"Um I think in two weeks." Molly said hesitantly.

"Cool I'll be sure to come." Nathan said.

"Okay dad you ready to get schooled?" James asked as he and the rest of the Scott men headed out towards their backyard. Haley sat with her daughters, piling everyone's plates.

"Alright girls what do you want to do tonight? I'm pretty sure that game is going last for a few hours." Haley said laughing.

"Well I was going to practice dance." Molly said getting up from the table.

"Okay what about you, Cate?" Haley asked as she started to fill the dishwasher.

"I dunno, no plans really."

"Well I was thinking, why don't you and I go shopping tomorrow, I mean you need a wardrobe for summer, and its been a while since we have spent time together."

"Sure that sounds cool, but are you gonna have to bring, Josuah and Micah along?" Cate asked not wanting to shop with a four and two year old.

"No, your grandma said that she would watch them tomorrow, she said something about taking them to the zoo up in Charlotte. James has a basketball conditioning all day, and I thought since your dad is refusing to sleep during the day he and Molly could spend it together."

"Sure that sounds fun." Cate said smiling at her mom.

The next day Molly woke up slowly walking out of her room not sure to take the silence as a good or bad sign. She walked down into the living room where her dad was fast asleep on the couch, then it came back to her she was left home alone with her sick dad, to spend time together while everyone else in her family was off having a good time in other places. She backed out of the living room, trying to be quiet so she didn't wake Nathan. As she walked down the hallway towards she kitchen she caught glimpse of a light coming from Nathan's office. She stood at the doorway, the morning sunshine shone through the window lighting the entire room. Molly had only been in this room a handful of times her entire life, the room was a place where Nathan had isolated himself from the family so that he could get work done yet never shut the door so no one felt like they couldn't go and talk to him whenever they needed, James was in there the most talking to Nathan about basketball or girls problems, Cate usually spent her time in their getting help with homework or filling in Nathan on the latest Tree Hill gossip, and Josuah and Micah always played in there, drawing Nathan's attention from his work and onto them and their play. The only times Molly would go in was when she told him dinner was ready or the phone was for him, she never quite knew what to say to Nathan. She walked further into the office admiring all the trophies and plaques that decorated the shelves and walls. The bookshelves in the room where filled with memobila and mementos, not to mention the vast pictures that told stories of Nathan's life. There were a few of Nathan and Deb, along with a few of him and some of his old teammates, a couple were of him and Lucas, a few with Peyton and Brooke, there were even more of him and Haley, all ranging from when they first started dating to their wedding to the births of all their kids, but at the end of the shelf Molly stumbled upon a picture, of Nathan with an older man, Molly picked up the picture, she had never seen the older man before but must have been some sort of influence on Nathan.

"Hey, finally decided to wake up sleep beauty?" Molly turned quickly, as she set the picture back down, she looked at Nathan while he leisurely walked into the room.

"Ha-ha, Shouldn't you be asleep or something I mean mom told you to rest."

"And I told her that I wouldn't sleep when any of my kids are around." Nathan said sitting down at his desk.

"Oh, Hey who is this? Your dad?" Molly asked showing the picture to Nathan.

"Oh no." Nathan said taking the picture and looking at it.

"Its just that we've never met our grandpa and you never talk about him…so." Nathan pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

"Take a seat."

"This man is Whitey, Whitey Durham, he was my high school basketball coach, my dad was an ass, he was a horrible man and an even worse father, he never took care of Lucas and used me for his own personal gain. He was a bad man and once I got to high school Whitey really kick me in shape, he taught me so much and over those four years he became like a father to me in a way, then when your mom was pregnant with James and I needed help with finding a college to play for he came out of retirement to coach a team so I could play on it." Nathan said memories flooding back from the one picture.

"Well you and mom had me during your last year of college right? Did I ever meet him?" Nathan chuckled.

"When you're mom got pregnant with you we were only 21 and had a 3 and 1 year old, Whitey told us we needed separate bedrooms, but he helped us out, he took care of James and Cate when you're mom was having you, and he helped pick out your name he said that his wife always wanted to name their child Molly, so we used it."

"He seems like a really cool guy." Nathan sighed and smiled at his daughter "Is he still around? I mean alive?" Molly asked cautiously.

"No, he died about two years after you were born." Nathan said sadly. "Well I'm basically tired of sleeping so what do you want to do?" Nathan asked as he stood up from his desk, quickly changing the subject away from death.

"I don't care."

"You can't tell me that you being the middle child of 5 don't care what we do on a day where you are the only kid in the house?"

"Okay well I am actually kinda hungry." Molly said sheepishly.

"Alright well lets go get something to eat and I cant tell you some more stories about Whitey."

"Okay great." Molly said as the two of them made their way out of the office.

"It was fun Hales, I don't think I've heard about her life so much since she was 3 and insisted on telling me all about her imaginary family." Nathan told his wife as they laid in the bed, both exhausted from their days.

"Well I'm glad you and her spent time together, its good, but I think I topped you, spend almost 10 hours in a mall with Cate, she never gets tired of shopping."

"I told you she spent to much with Brooke." Nathan said jokingly.

"Very funny."

"I know, okay well I'm going to take a shower." Nathan said getting up from the bed, Haley smiled.

"I'm really glad you're happy." She said smiling. " Now I'm going to wrangle these kids into bed." She said as she left and Nathan made his way towards the bathroom.

"I told you that dad is a lot of fun." Cate said as she brushed her hair, Molly in good spirits on her bed.

"He is, Did you have fun with mom today?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, It's weird though usually you're spending time with mom and me with dad." Cate said. "We should switch it up more often."

"Deal." Molly said "So what guy did you hooked up with?"

"What?"

"I'm not stupid Cate, the look James gave you at dinner last night, what happened?"

"Nothing I went to this party and this guy wanted to go farther than I did. Luckily James was there to save me." Cate said sarcasm dripping off her words.

"Okay, well I'm glad it was James, just imagine if it had been dad, that poor boy, he'd never be able to have kids." Molly said laughing as Cate threw a pillow at her.

"Whew I swear, those boys have that stubborn Scott gene like nobody's business." Haley said as she walked into the bedroom. "Nathan?" She asked curiously surely he wouldn't still be in the shower 45 minutes later. She opened the bathroom door, waving her hand the air trying to clear the steam from the hot water.

"Nathan!" She yelled as she ran towards the shower. She knew that death came with the cancer and that if the medicine didn't help then it would be Nathan's time, but Haley hadn't expected it so soon. _I still have fifty good years with you, you cant leave me_.


	5. The Way Things Go

A/n- Okay I'm back! A million and one ideas came into my head for this story while I was sitting on the beach getting a tan! (oh yeah ) So expect updates more frequently from now on!! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I think that maybe its my best one but I'll let you guys be the judge of that!

Enjoy

Disclaimer- I don't own anything!

James Scott stood tall and strong as he and his mother listened to a educated doctor talk to them about their father.

"It seems that Nathan has suffered from a small relapse, from not resting and skipping out on some medication, our next plan of action is to keep him here at the hospital for another three weeks until he is completely finish with his treatment, He is awake now but still a little drowsy from the medicine some keep it calm, don't stress him out, keep things upbeat and happy." The doctor said before he made his way down the hallway. Haley turned to her son.

"Can you do me a favor and call home let Cate and Molly know about all of this, I'm gonna go check on your father."

"Sure thing ma, do you need anything else?" James asked as he headed outside, his cell phone in hand.

"No I'm fine." She said as she walked into Nathan's room. She felt her throat close up at the sight of him stranded on the hospital bed, tubes going in his arms, his skin was pale and his eyes dragged from exhaustion.

"Hey." He wispherd gathering all his strength to do that.

"Hey." Haley said as she pulled a chair next to his bed. "They said they are going to keep you until you're treatment is done with." Haley said as she watched his eyes fall, tears hitting them full force. She closed her eyes, not knowing what to say to him, she had never seen him so broken and torn before in her life.

"I know that this is hard for you but you have to realize that the kids would all rather you miss out on three weeks of their lives than die and miss out on the next 50 years." Haley said kissing his hand.

"I know….. I just…" Nathan tried to get out before he sighed in defeat too tried to even speak.

"Its okay just rest," Haley said as she rubbed his arm, he eyes crashed shut just as James walked in the door.

"So is he okay?" James asked cautiously.

"He'll be fine." Haley said as she gave her eldest son a hug. "So how is everything at home?" Haley asked thinking it should all be okay since it was now one in the morning.

"Well, Cate said that Micah heard the sirens and wont stop crying, he is afraid you and dad are never coming back, Josuah just threw up and Molly locked herself in her room, Cate said she has no idea what to do." James said almost not wanting to bother his mom with the battles at home so she could focus on Nathan.

"Okay well, you stay here with your dad, I'm gonna go home and get everything straightened out and then I'll be back." Haley ran her hand threw her hair as she turned to leave. James took a seat on the other side of the room, away from his dads bed, he never did feel right in hospitals.

Once Haley arrived at her house she was met by Cate standing at the back door, in tears.

"Is daddy dead?" She asked as Haley pulled her into a hug.

"No of course not, He just wasn't resting like he was supposed to, everything is fine, they are going to keep him in the hospital for a while to give him medicine." Haley said as she and her eldest daughter walked into the house.

"So how is Josuah now?" Haley asked as she kicked off her shoes and they made their way upstairs.

"He fell back asleep, but is sleeping in your bed."

"Did you clean up his mess?" Haley asked referring to the contents of his stomach he had so nicely threw up in his bed.

"Ew, that is really gross no I just shut the door, I mean dad usually cleans those messes up." Cate said as she saw her mothers eyes fall.

"That's okay why don't you go back to bed, I'm gonna take care of things here and then I'm going back to the hospital, Brooke or Lucas should be over tomorrow morning to get you guys to school okay." Haley said as she kissed her daughters forehead. "I love you," She said as she opened her youngest bedroom door, ready to tackle the gross clean up no one wanted to deal with, but just as she was ready to start she heard a little voice come from the doorway.

"Mommy?" Haley turned to see her son, Micah standing at the door playing with the door knob.

"Hey bud." Haley said as she opened her arms out and Micah ran into the crashing his head against her shoulder.

"I saw the ambulance take daddy away." Micah said as hot tears hit Haley's shoulder.

"Dot cry Micah, Daddy is fine, he's staying at the hospital, because they are going to give him medicine so he can get big and strong again."

"So he's coming back?" Micah asked as he looked at his mother.

"Yeah, and you can even go and see him tomorrow, I bet that's what he really needs is a visit from his favorite five year old."

"I bet he does." Micah said happily as he gave Haley a hug.

"Alright back to bed, Micah man."

"No I'm batman, see." He said as he showed off his batman pajamas.

"O my bad well batman, its time to go back to sleep." Haley said as she carried him out of the room and into his bedroom where he was asleep in ten seconds flat. Haley head down the hallway, _one more to go_, she thought as she opened her daughter, Molly's door. Molly was now sitting on her bed staring off into space.

"Hey Mol," Haley said as she sat next to her daughter on her bed.

"Hey,"

"Are you okay?" Haley asked as she rubbed her daughters back.

"We just started to hang out, I mean not even a full day ago and no he could die."

"Molly he is fine, I promise they are going to keep him in the hospital just so he can rest and get his medication, but after that everything will be back to normal and I know he wouldn't like anything more than to hang out with you."

"Okay." Molly said not completely convinced but to tired to argue.

"Go back to sleep, I'm going back to the hospital for tonight, Brooke or Lucas will be over tomorrow morning to take you to school,"

"Okay night mom."

"Night baby." She said as she kissed her daughters head.

The next day Lucas Scott walked into his brother house, he stared at their family picture that was hanging on the wall by the front door. He loved his life and his family but was sometimes jealous of what his brother and best friend had going for them, not to mention they had a great house and the best marriage in Tree Hill but they also had three sons, where as he and Brooke had three little girls. His chances for a son were slim to none.

"Hey kids I'm here!" Lucas said as he made their way towards the kitchen, he was pleasantly surprised when he saw his nephews and nieces sitting in the kitchen all dressed and ready to go.

"Aren't you all good, okay well I'm gonna drop Micah and Josuah off at preschool first and then you girls can just hang in my classroom until the bell rings." Lucas said as he noticed none of the Scott kids moving.

"Come on lets go." Lucas said stopping at the looks that the kids were giving him. " What is it?"

"Were not going to school until we can go and see dad." Molly said matter or factly.

"Come on guys we have to get to school. It's kinda of the law."

"And we will go to school, as soon as we visit dad." Cate said not breaking eye contact with her uncle.

"Alright but if your mom kills me its all on you four." Lucas said as the group made their way out to his car.


	6. Back to Normal

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

"Good morning Micah," Haley said as she walked into her living room carrying Josuah.

"Hey mommy, what are we doing today?" Micah asked as she sat down on the couch with her sons,

"Daddy coming home." Josuah said softly before he got immersed in cartoons.

"Really?!" Micah said as he stood on the couch. Haley smiled and kissed Micah's forehead.

"He is, I'm gonna get your sisters and James up." Haley said as she walked out of the living room and up the steps, her first stop was at her eldest daughters' room. She walked into the cool room,

"Cate, time to wake up." Haley said as she pulled back the curtains on the window, bringing the morning light into the room.

"Mom it's so early." Haley laughed at her daughter.

"Cate its 9 o'clock. Come on get up, your dad's coming home today." Cate instantly shot up smiling at her mom.

"I'm up, so when does he get home?"

"Get dressed and meet me down in the kitchen were gonna have a family meeting we'll talk about it." Haley said as she exited her daughters' bedroom moving on to the next room.

"James, honey its time to get up." Haley said as she sat on her sons' bed, rubbing his back.

"Mom, it's too early." Haley grinned.

"You all are definitely you're fathers children. James its 9 come on, get dressed and meet me in the kitchen we have to talk." Haley said as she stood up walking out of the room as James slowly got out of the bed. He smiled knowing that today he dad was coming home and that bit by bit their family was getting back to normal. While James smiled and got dressed Haley finished up her rounds by opening her youngest daughters room,

"Good morning Molly." She said as she bent down and gave her daughter a kiss.

"Hey mom, can I go with you to get dad?" The young girl said as she got out of the bed throwing her hair up in a messy bun.

"Were gonna talk about that downstairs. Get dressed and meet me down there." She said as she headed back down the stairs, once she reached the kitchen she put out a box of donuts for her children, and orange juice. As if they could smell the donuts from two rooms away Micah and Josuah came running into the kitchen.

"We want donuts mommy." Micah said as he helped his little brother get on a stool at the island.

"Alright there are glazed and chocolate." Haley said as she helped get her two youngest fed. Soon her three other children made their way down the stairs, Haley watched as the five of them interacted, Cate and Molly talking about the latest fashions and when they should go to the mall again, and James getting Micah ready for his first basketball game, since Micah had started a little 5 year old league at the community center he had loved all the advice he got from his older brother.

"Alright guys, Dad is being discharged at 11:30, Molly and I are going to pick him up, Cate can you watch Josuah while were gone, James is gonna take Micah to his game, and then we should be home with Dad around 1 o'clock. Sound good?" Haley said as her kids all nodded in agreement Molly thanking her mom silently for letting her come with them. Soon after they finished breakfast and Haley got pictures of Micah in his new basketball uniform, Haley and Molly had left the house.

"Aright Mrs. Scott I'm gonna need you to fill out these forms and then you can take him." The friendly nurse told Haley as she and Molly stood at the nurse's station.

"Mom can I go and sit with dad?" Haley shook her head she had plenty of forms to fill out. Nathan had been in the hospital for close to a month, Haley came to visit him everyday James, Cate and Molly came everyday after school and they brought the little boys on the weekends. Nathan had his up and downs, the medicine really took a toll on him but know he was finally getting better, they were finished with his radiation and now only time would tell if it had done its job, Molly entered her dad's room cautiously she smiled as she saw Nathan sitting at the side of the bed. Tying his shoe,

"Hey Mol," He said as Molly smiled at her dad.

"Hey you ready to get out of here?" She said taking a seat next to her dad.

"More than ready, so what's been going on, on the home front?" Nathan asked.

"Well, Micah had his first game today, Mom took pictures don't worry, I got accepted into the Competion squad at dance." Molly said proudly.

"Oh that's great Molly!" Nathan said excited for his daughter.

"Were gonna go and get some ice cream to celebrate, on our way home." Nathan said as he hugged his daughter. Molly and Nathan had gotten closer in the past month, Molly learned more about his cancer and he learned more about her dancing.

"Hey honey." Haley said as she walked in the room she and Nathan kissed as Molly looked away horrified.

"You know that's disgusting." Molly said matter of factly.

"Someday all your gonna want to do is make out with somebody." Haley said rolling her eyes at her daughter.

"No she's not," Nathan said without missing a beat. Haley smiled at her husband.

"Alright you ready to go?" Nathan smiled and nodded.

"Okay lets go." The three of them walked out of the hospital and to their car.

"Were gonna stop and get some ice cream to celebrate Molly making the competition squad." Nathan said as Haley pulled the car out of the parking garage.

"Okay sounds good." Once they arrived at the ice cream parlor Molly watched her parents from across the small table. The two of them were holding hands and just enjoying being in each others company. Nathan stared at Haley nothing but admiration and love coming from his eyes. Molly envied what her parents had; she had never seen two people so perfect for each other in her life. Molly and Cate had often spent long night with Haley hearing stories about her and Nathan's life together. Molly wished repeatedly that she could someday have a marriage like her parents.

"Daddy!" Nathan smiled as he knelt down and held his arms out as his youngest son came crashing into them.

"Hey Josuah!" Nathan threw the young boy into the air, smiling ear from ear at his son who was laughing uncontrollably. The two of them along with Haley and Molly were met at the door by Cate who excitedly hugged her dad.

"Welcome home daddy." Nathan kissed his oldest daughters head.

"Good lord I think you grew ten inches." Nathan said as Cate smiled brightly.

"Actually three." Nathan smiled at his daughter as he walked into the house, seeing a huge banner hung over the banister, sporting colorful letters spelling WELCOME HOME DAD! The family all took a seat in the living room,

"Okay well mom, dad we have decided to give you all a night to yourselves." Cate announced as she joined her sister on the couch.

"Yeah, were gonna take the boys to the movies and then we are going to hit the mall that gives you all a good four hours to hang out by yourselves." Molly said watching Haley and Nathan's faces glow.

"Yhea that way you can play games!" Josuah said eagerly from his spot on the couch.

"Oh I can think of some games we can play." Nathan said receiving a jamb in the ribs from Haley.

"There are kids in the room."

"Seriously dad, don't make me barf." Cate said as she covered her ears and left the room.

Later that night as Haley and Nathan finished their dinner and some other very important activities. Haley stood at the big window in their family room; it was a huge window that looked over the family's huge backyard. Haley pulled one of the curtains back and smiled seeing her five children playing in the backyard.

"The kids are home." Haley said smiling as she felt Nathan's arms wrap around her, he kissed her ear as they watched their kids play a fun game of tag, which had turned to e a challenge since it was pitch black outside.

"Molly looks behind you!" James yelled as Cate jumped on Molly's back causing her to scream.

"You're it!" Cate yelled as she ran away from Molly.

"We are pretty lucky aren't we?" Nathan said as Haley kissed his arms that were wrapped around her shoulders.

"That we are." Haley said laughing at her children's play.

"I can't begin to tell you or the kids how much I love you all." Nathan said seriously.

"We all know how much you love us, Nathan." Haley said.

"I just want you and the kids to always remember that, I'd do anything to protect you or the kids to make you all happy." Nathan said kissing Haley's head again.

"You know what I think you're kids would love it if you got out there and played tag with them." Haley said as she turned around to face Nathan.

"Alright let's go." Nathan said after he gave Haley one more kiss.

"Its great to have you home." Haley said as they two of them made their way out to their backyard joining their kids in the carefree game of tag.

Please Review!!!!


	7. Authors note

Sorry about this guys my computer deleted Microsoft word! i hope to have another ud soon!!

p.s- does anyone know how to get Microsoft word on your computer after its been deleted?

Thanks for being so patient!


	8. Memories

An- Alright I'm planning something big for this story!! In the next chapter so I thought that I'd give you all some easy fluff for now and then on to the drama and Angst in he next chapter!!

"Oh my god look at this one!" Molly said as she showed off a picture to Cate. It was of a little Cate and Molly all dressed up in dresses all making funny faces at the camera and Nathan sitting behind them he had necklaces around his neck and scarf wrapped around his head and his nails were painted bright pink. Nathan shook his head.

"That picture needs to be burned." He said. Nathan and Haley and their kids all sat on their bed, Nathan and Haley were at the top of the bed Joshuah and Micah in-between them and Cate, James sand Molly all seated at the end. "That was when you were at basketball camp and I was outnumbered here." Nathan said to James as everyone else on the bed laughed hysterically at the picture.

"You can try but you can't make an excuse for that. Dad just admit it you always wanted to be a girl." Cate teased her father.

"Yeah I remember that night the girls kept calling you Natalie." Haley said with a laugh.

_"Come on daddy you said you'd let us make you pretty!" Six year old Cate Scott yelled at her dad who reluctantly took at seat on the little girl's bed. _

_"Great daddy! Alright close you eyes and you'll be pretty in no time!" Five year old Molly said as she started to put necklaces over her dad's head. The girls got to work throwing beads and pearls and glitter all over their dad. Nathan just closed his eyes and imagined that he was at a basketball game. A Lakers basketball game. _

"_Hello?! I'm home." Nathan was jerked out of his fantasy land as he heard the calls of his wife. _

_"Alright girls were done we can't let mommy see me she'll never let me live it down." Nathan said as he started to remove the jewelry. _

_"DAD!" Molly yelled loudly. "This is not a part of the makeover!" _

_"Yeah DADDY! You are supposed to let us finsih and then you get to have a fashion show." Cate as she pushed her dad back down on the bed. Nathan sat down knowing he couldn't refuse. Soon enough Haley walked in the room she almost dropped her cup of tea when she saw the scene in front of her. _

_"Um who are you and what have you done to my husband, my muscular manly macho husband." Haley said as she sat on the other bed and watched while Nathan looked on._

_"I don't want to hear it hales I'm doing this for our daughters." HE said._

_"Alright daddy your done your so beautiful were gonna name you Natalie!"" Cate said as she picked up a little mirror to show her dad his new look. _

_"Oh you look so beautiful Natalie. You'll get a man in a heartbeat." Haley said as she got up and grabbed a camera._

_"Oh no Hales put that away now." Nathan said putting his foot down._

_"Nathan hush, there will come a day and you will want to look at this and remember all the fun you had with your daughters." Haley said as she instructed the girls to cuddle up to their dad and Haley clicked away. _

"Oh look at this one dad!" James said as he showed Nathan a picture of Nathan wrapped up in Christmas lights and James, Cate, Molly and a baby Micah standing next to him.

"That was a great Christmas." Nathan said remembering the Christmas.

"Oh yeah that's the year we all got to go to skiing." Cate said looking at the picture.

"Oh yeah that's when I got my room remolded with my dance bar in It." molly said happily remembering that Christmas.

"Is that me mommy?" Micah asked Haley as He took his turn looking at the picture.

"That is you honey, you were just a year old." /Haley said smiling at the baby in the picture.

"Where's me?" Joshuah asked

"You didn't come till about nine months after that Christmas." Nathan said as he smiled at Haley.

"Oh that's just sick you guys." James said as tossed a pillow at his parents.

"I told you that was one great Christmas." Nathan said as he and Haley kissed and the three older kissed all groaned at their parents kissing.

"You guys HAVE to stop doing that in the presence of minors." Cate said as she continued to look at pictures. She stopped at a picture of an older man with Nathan the two looked similar but Cate had never seen him before.

"Hey who is this dad?" Cate said handing the photo album to her dad.

"Um that's my dad." Nathan said sighing at the picture he closed the album and set it on his nightstand.

"Oh." Cate said as she moved on to another album getting the hint that Nathan and his dad weren't close she didn't push the subject and went for another album.

"It's okay Hon, hey how about we all go and get some ice cream." Nathan said as the kids all agreed and went to get their shoes on.

"We should probably tell the big kids.' Haley said as she and Haley sat on the bed,

"Yeah I'll tell them soon." Nathan said not wanting to change his children's views on his family. Nathan and Haley walked out of their room joining their kids in their SUV.

The entire family walked along the pier enjoying their ice cream and the cool night, Nathan had his arms wrapped around Haley.

"I think that I'm going to visit him." Nathan said as Haley looked at him.

"Is that a good idea?"

'I don't know but I think that's what I'm gonna do." Nathan said as Haley squeezes his hand and they went back to enjoying their night with their kids.

An- Okay so the ending was little preview of the next couple of chapters!! I have a really good idea of what I'm going to do next! Please review because they REALLY help me write!!


	9. Better Than You

Nathan walked into his warm home, kicking off his shoes, he loosened his tie. He had just finsihed his first week back at work since taking leave for his cancer treatment. He was glad to be back at work but worn out from all the activty. It would still be a few weeks until he was fully back to his normal active self. He headed towards the family's kitchen, he knew that someone from the family would be in the room.

"Hey daddy." Sure enough he was right, his eldest daughter Cate was sitting at the kitchen table busy cutting and glueing stuff on a big poster board.

"Hey, What are you doing?" He asked taking a water form the fridge and joining his daughter at the table.

"History project." She said not looking up.

"Cool, where is everyone else?" He asked taking note of the rare silence.

"Mom took the boys to the park to get them tired, James is out back shooting hoops and Molly is still at dance."

"Alright well i'm going to run an errand, tell your mom i'll be back in a few." Nathan said as he got up and kissed his daughter on her head.

"Eye-eye captin." CAte said as she smiled at her dad. Nathan made his way out the back door he spotted his son shooting a basketball into the goal.

"Hey old man." James said as he took antoher shot and NAthan jumped in and blocked it.

"I'm not that old." He said as he took his own shot at the goal. "I'm gonna go run some errands, take a break." Nathan said as he walked towards his car. As he pulled out of the driveway he had a few butterflys in his stoamch. He drove out of Tree Hill towards a small dirt road, he drove on it for a good fifteen mintues until he drove up to a small white house. It was a small house but for the person inside it was enough. Nathan slowly walked up the steps to the door, he knocked, feeling like he could throw up. After a few seconds Nathan heard footsteps making thier way towards the door.

"Nathan." Dan Scott opened the screen door, the once young and strong man was now old and weak, gray hair took over his head and wrikels took over his face. His apperance was much softer now but Nathan wasnt fooled by his apperance. Dan and Nathan Scott stood staring at each other both of them wondering why Nathan had come out.

"Why are you here Nathan?" Dan said as he stepped out onto his porch. Dan Scott had been relesed on parole only two years prior. Nathan and Lucas had gotten notices in the mail about Dan's releasing but niehter of them contacted him.

"I dont know really Cate saw a picture of you and I'm gonna tell the older kids about you. I thought I should see if you're still alive." Nathan said grimly.

"Cate, who is that?" Dan asked his son hating that he missed out on so much but he knew he deserved it.

"She's my daughter, I have two of them. Plus two more sons." he said Dan smiling at the thought of his son with kids of his own.

"Hows Lucas? He still with Peyton?" Dan was clusless about what his sons were up to he hadnt seen either of them for almost 18 years.

"He's with Brooke they have three daughters, Isabella,Olivia and Ella." Nathan said.

"Whoa," Dan said.

"Listen dad you dont desereve a visit from me, partly because you made my life hell and partly because what you did to Keith and Karen and Lucas. You know I used to think it was okay you didn't claim Lucas lukily he turned out okay, but after I became a father I reliazed what a bastard you really are. You are sick, I would rather move in with you than abandon my kids, I would rather die than have one of my daughters be with a guy like you or go through the pain that you put mom and Karen through. I thought that telling the kids about you that they would be mad or ashamed of me but you know what they won't because I was more than you I was there for them and will always be there for them, I am a great father so I don't need to prove anyhthing to you. beacuse at the end of the day Dan who is here?! I have six beatiful people waiting for me and there to love me and who do you have!" Nathan said as he walked off the porch and back towards his car. "Yeah that's what I thought." Nathan said as he got into his car and drove off. Nathan felt freed after yelling at his father like that. After all these years he finally was free from the evil chains of his father. He smiled at that it felt really good. He deicded to make one more stop before he went home. He pulled up to the familiar cafe, the lights were still on so he made his way inside.

"Hey Nathan." 18 year old Lily Scott stood behind the counter at her mothers cafe as she was counting money.

"Hey Lily, how ya doing?" He asked as he took a seat in front of his cousin.

"Good moms making me work she says its good that I dont stay at home all night but I really know its an excuse to spend more time with me." Lily said scarastically as Karen walked in.

"Hey Nathan what can i do for you?" Nathan sighed and looked at Lily.

"Alright I get it, adult talk I'm gone see you at home mom." Lily said as she kissed her mother on the cheek and left the builfing.

"I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing."

"I'm doing okay I think that Lily and I are going to take another trip sometime soon. How are you feeling better?" Karen asked handing Nathan a peice of pie.

"Yeah I'm doing a ton better. I just wanted to stop by and check up in on you," Nathan said amilessly.

"You went to see him didn't you?" Karen said knowing Nathan better than he thought.

"Yeah and I feel so free you know like I spent my entire life trying to measure up to him and know I see that I'm better than he could ever be and then it hit me that he didn't mess up just my life or Lucas's life, he messed up your life."

"Listen Nathan, that man is evil, pure evil and I will never forgive him for what he did but we cant live in the past I love my life, it would be much richer with Keith in it phsically but I know he is here in spirit and all I can do is embrace all the time I have so that being said why don't you bring those kids, that loook like they should be on the cover of Vogue, over to my house next weekend, Lucas and Brooke will be there and we need to have a little family get together. Karen said as Nathan finshed his pie.

"Alright thanks Karen for everthing." Nathan said as she walked him to the door.

"Your welcome and just remember he doesn't own you forget about him and live your life." Karen said as she let Nathan out of the cafe. Nathan got back in his car and headed towards home feeling excited to see his kids and wife. He pulled into the driveway and made his way into the house, he ran into Molly who was in the kitchen eating ice cream.

"Midnight snack?" Nathan asked as he smilied at his guilty looking daughter.

"Yup. Do you know how much trouble I would be in if someone from dance knew I ate ice cream. Most the girls there dont eat anything but salads once a day."

"But your not most girls are you?" Nathan asked catiously.

"No I eat all the time dad." She said sticking the spoon full of frozen goodness into her mouth.

"Good beacuse I don't what you to ever think that you have to the be the best at dance to get your mom's or mine's love okay?" Nathan said seriously.

"I know that Dad. I love dancing."

"Good and if it ever gets to be too much you can quit alright?" Nathan said

"Alright, are you okay dad you in a preacher sorta mood tonight."

"I went to visit my dad." Nathan said as Molly listened intently. "We were never close he made me play basketball 24/7 and wanted me to be his little prodigy. Nothing ever was enough for him, and just want you and your borthers and sister to know that you could do anything and it'd be enough for me." Nathan said as Molly smiled.

"So we could like become groupies and tour aruond the contry with a hot band."

"Yeah if its an all girls tamberine band." Nathan said with a laugh.

"Got it." Molly said finshing off her ice cream. They both went thier seperate ways Molly to her room and Nathan to his where Haley was sitting on the bed reading a book. Nathan walked and crashed on the bed next to his wife. His eyelids crashed but he fought to open them.

"Thank you Haley."

"For what?" She asked as she turned to look at her husband.

"You changed me who knows where I would have been today had I not met you twenty years ago, you changed me into a better person in so many ways I can't count them all but I know that it was all you." Nathan said ending his little speech with a kiss for Haley.

"I don't know where you went but go there more often." Haley said as she pulled her husband in for another kiss.

"I don't think that's gonna happen, but I can do this more." He said as he rolled over and gave her another kiss.

A/n- Okay so at frist I was going to make Dan a bigger part of the chapter and furture chapters but as I reread what I had written I thought that Dan had learned his lesson about being bad and I don't think he would try to make trouble so many years later, but don't worry the drama is coming still!! As you can imagine no one is going to be happy that Nathan went to see Lucas and don't think I forgot about the younger Scott generation. They are in for thier own deal of drama!! Please Review!!


	10. Superman

A/n- I'm back! Check out my other stories for UDs too! Alright so I heard this song after my friend told me to listen to it and I LOVE it!! The song is called Superman by Joe Brooks. Great Song alright lets get to the story!!

_There are no words, to paint a __picture__ of you girl__br__Your__ eyes, those curves, it's like you're from some other world__br__You walk my way, oh god it's so frustrating.__br_

Nathan walked into the living room, sitting on the couch as she untied his shoes, he caught his breath he had just taken an early morning jog with James and was reminded that he wasn't as young as he used to be. He sat back in the couch and looked out the window only to see his exquisite wife outside watering some plants. The early morning sun shined down on her outlining her profile in a heavenly glow. Nathan smiled she was his favorite thing to look at.

"Hey dad do you think you can drop me off at dance?" Molly said coming into the room interrupting Nathan's thoughts,

"When?' He said as he turned to look at his daughter.

"In ten minutes." She said as Nathan nodded and went for his car keys. The two of them headed out of the house, Nathan rolled his window down hoping to catch his wife on the way out of the long driveway. He sighed as he saw her making her way into the backdoor, he had missed her completely.

_So why do I disappear when you come near,__br__It makes me feel so small,__br__Why do I blow my lines, most every time,__br__It's like I got no chance at all,__br_

Nathan dropped Molly off at dance and then made his way over to a local bakery to pick up donuts for the rest of his family. When he got home, he ran into his two youngest sons playing a game of cars in the foyer of the house.

"Hey boys." Nathan said as he hugged each child.

"Hey daddy." Micah said as they went back to playing their game, Nathan walked through the house and saw his two other children sitting in the living room.

"Hey guys, what are you all up to today?" Nathan asked as he set down the donuts.

"I'm heading over to Riley's house, we are going to go shopping, and we might meet Molly at the fair after her dance practice." Cate said as she dug into the food.

"I told mom I'd drop her off then I'm heading over to Ryan's house to hang," James said as he and Cate continued to eat. Nathan started to leave the room when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nathan."

"Hey mom. What's going on?" Nathan said as he leaned up against the kitchen wall.

"I was wondering if you wanted to bring your kids over today, I thought I take them to the city fair."

"The older three are all busy." Nathan said. Smiling his mom always wanted to take the kids and spoil them.

"Teenagers." Deb said jokingly.

"Yeah tell me about it, well I'll bring the boys over." Nathan said as he hung up the phone and called for his sons.

"Yeah daddy?" Micah said as she ran into the kitchen Josuah trialing behind him.

"I'm gonna take you all to your grandma's house, she's gonna take you to the fair." Nathan said as he once again grabbed his car keys. The three Scott men headed out the back door.

"Tell you mom I'll be back soon." Nathan said as he walked out.

_If I could be your __superman__br__I'd fly you to the stars and back again__br__Cos everytime you touched my hand,__br__You feel my powers running through your veins__br__But I can only write this song,__br__And tell you that I'm not that strong.__br__Cos I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am.__br_

Nathan walked into his house after what seemed to be the 100th trip out that day. He looked at the clock it was only 10:30 in the morning.

"Hales?" He called out, all the kids were gone and he wanted to take advantage of the alone time with his wife. He walked through the kitchen and up the stairs, he heard the piano, from his bedroom, he walked up the stairs, and heard Haley softly playing and singing to herself, he smiled as he stood at the doorway watching her, taking in her beauty and magnetism. She sang on for a few more minutes completely in her own world. As she finished a song she sat for a few seconds before she smiled and turned around.

"You know I hate when you do that standing and watching thing." Haley said as she got up and walked towards her husband.

"I know but I love hearing you sing." Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I could have taken the boys over to your moms," She said.

"I know but you deserve to relax." He said memorized in her big brown eyes.

"Well we have an empty house and that would be a waste if we didn't take advantage of it." Haley said as she leaned up to kiss Nathan.

"If you say so." Nathan said as he walked Haley over to their bed, and laid her down.

_It ain't no lie, I have to tell you how I feel,__br__But each time, I try it gets a little more unreal,__br__You say my name, oh god I can't stop shaking,__br_

"That was great Nathan really, all that running and working out you do, it pays off." Haley said as she kissed Nathan's chest smiling.

"I love you Haley." Nathan said as he stared at Haley who was now lying on her pillow, facing him. He stared at her an unexplainable feeling filled up his body, the way he felt about Haley was indescribable, every time he thought about her he smiled, everytime he looked at her he got butterflies in the pit of his stomach, when he was in her embrace he never wanted to leave and when he wasn't he counted to the minutes until he could be.

"You have now idea how much I love you." He said as he scooted over on the bed and kissed Haley once again.

_If I could be your superman, __br__I'd fly you to the stars and back again.__br__Cos everytime you touched my hand,__br__You feel my powers running through your veins__br__But I can only write this song,__br__And tell you that I'm not that strong.__br__Cos I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am__ br _

Later that day Haley and Nathan went to go and get their sons from Deb's house, they two of them had spent the entire day being with each other, but were excited to see their youngest kids again. As they pulled up to the parking lot and headed towards the fair that was set up all along the pier the couple held each others hand.

"Mom said she would meet us at the bummer cars." Nathan said as he and Haley walked towards that ride. Both of them absorbing the atmosphere, the cool night and the strong smells of carnival food.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They heard as they saw their four year old son running towards them.

"Hey Micah, buddy." Haley said as she held out her arms, as her son came running into them.

"Did you have a good time?" Nathan asked as he took the boys hand. Deb and Josuah were still on the ride the both of them laughing and having a good time.

"I got lots of prizes!" Micah said as he showed off a big stuffed animal. Haley and Nathan smiled at their son.

"Awesome man." Nathan said as he high fived his son. Soon Deb and Josuah joined them; the family kept walking around the fair enjoying the time together. It was then that Nathan realized that this was all he needed, he only needed to love and protect his kids and wife, and as long as he did that everything would be okay.

'Dad!" He turned around to see James running towards him, his smiled quickly turned to worry as he saw the panicked look on his son's face.

Review! Please review it really helps me when I get feedback!! I can UD quicker and make the story better!!


	11. Rising From the Ashes

Living in the Moment

Chapter 11- Rising from the Ashes

'Dad!" He turned around to see James running towards him, his smiled quickly turned to worry as he saw the panicked look on his son's face. Nathan walked towards his son, ready to hear the news that he knew was going to be bad.

"The house is on fire, I don't know where Cate or Molly are I dropped them off and then I went back and the entire house is on fire."

"Alright lets go, Mom watch the boys take them home with you I'll call you later." Nathan said quickly as he and Haley ran with their son towards their cars. Once they arrived to their house, they made their way towards one of the firemen.

"Have you seen two teenaged girls?" Nathan asked frantically.

"Is this your house?" The fireman asked.

"Yes, my daughters where in the house." Nathan said getting impatient with the man. The fireman turned to another fireman.

"Reynolds we have two girls who were still in the house get the whole squad in there,"

"What are their names sir."

"Cate and Molly." Nathan said as the squad of men ran back into their burning house. Haley grabbed her husbands hand, looking at their big house, they had bought it right after they had had molly, it was a house full of memories and stories, Haley felt her heart strings break as she watched the house slowly fall, it was apparent that their was no saving the house.

"What happened James?" Haley asked turning away from the flames.

"Cate called me from the mall she said she wanted to be picked up she didn't tell me why she just said she wanted to go home so I went to pick her up and we picked up Molly on our way, I was going to meet some friends I dropped them off here and then left I forgot my wallet so I came back and within the ten minutes I was gone the house caught on fire. I tried to find them and call their names before I called 911." Haley hugged her son.

"You did the right thing," Haley said as she stood next to her son praying that her daughters were okay.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott could you all come with me please." Nathan and Haley felt their hearts plummet as they looked at the somber fireman standing next to a somber police officer. They followed the men towards the street next to a police car.

"Were sorry but we didn't find any bodies in the house, the flames are all out my team is still searching, but if we find bodies now there is no way they would have survived the smoke was too much. Is there anywhere the girls would have gone? Family, neighbors anyone they know well enough to go to in an emergency." The officer asked them as Haley held as tight as she could onto Nathan's hand.

"Um their friends probably are all at the fair, the only neighbors would be the ones on this street," Haley said skeptical since most of the neighbors were all standing around watching the action of the fire.

"Okay well if you could give us a list of friends and family we can start calling around maybe they went somewhere else." The officer said as James followed him to go make phone calls.

"Nathan." Haley looked up at her husband, barley whispering.

"Come on Hales there not.." He choked on the words. "They probably went to a friend's house, or something now let's start calling around." Nathan said just as worried as his wife.

Almost an hour later as they were reaching the bottom of list of contacts, Haley felt more and more apprehensive. They had called over 30 girls but Cate was really popular and knew most of the students at Tree Hill High. Nathan and James had kept calling not willing to give up, Some people had gone to the fair in search for the girls while Haley walked up and down the street asking all the neighbors if they had seen her daughters.

"Have you tried Riley?" James asked Nathan as he hung up the phone.

"No I forgot about her." Nathan said. Riley Jones had been Cate's best friend since they were 2, she was always around the Scott household.

"Alright well I'll call her." James said as he dialed her number from memory.

"Riley?"

"Hey, J what's up?" Riley said answering her phone, she was walking home from the fair, along with her younger brother.

"Have you seen Molly or Cate tonight?"

"Um nope, Cate left me at the mall she said she was tired she wanted to rest up before the fair," Riley said. "Why what's up?"

"Our house burned down and we can't find Cate or Mol."

'Oh god, oh hey wait I think I see Molly." Riley said as she cut across the park she was walking through, she saw a girl leaning over something, "It is molly! Molly!" Riley yelled as she started to run across the park.

"James I over at the Rivercourt Park, there here hurry up!" Riley said as she noticed Cate who was lying on the ground out cold. Blood came running out of her shoulder and bruises took over her face, as well as gashes and scrapes covering her body. Her shirt had been ripped and her jeans were torn and unbuttoned. Riley ran over to them.

"Molly are you okay?" Molly just looked up at her the color washed out of her eyes, Riley stepped back almost scared at her friends appearance, their was no expression on Molly's face, she too was badly bruised and cut, her face was bloody and her legs were blue and purple he feet were bleeding she held onto one of her feet trying to stop the blood as she sat huddled over her sister.

"I tried to stop him." Molly said as she looked Riley in the eyes.

"Molly what happened?" Riley said as she felt down to feel for Cate's pulse.

"I don't know." Molly said slowly snapping out of it. Riley didn't know what to do she looked around her James. He brother had run off for help.

"Cate come on wake up." Riley said as she softly shook her best friend.

"Molly!" James and Nathan came running over Haley following them, as well as an ambulance.

Molly got up and started to limp towards her dad she barley made it halfway before she fall but Nathan caught her. The skinny 15 year old sank into her dad's arms. As James and Haley ran over to Cate and Riley.

"She's not waking up," Riley responded frantically. Before they knew it Cate was being lifted onto a stretcher. Haley hoped in the ambulance with them, while Nathan, Molly, James and Riley all followed them in Nathan's car.

**Two Hours later.**

James and Riley all sat in the hospital waiting room, Cate had been rushed into surgery and Molly had been taken to her own room, she was being checked out and bandaged up. James sat staring at the wall, angry at whoever did this to his sisters, and worried if Cate was going to be okay.

"I was going to meet them at the fair I should have called, I wondered why they weren't there but I just thought they got caught up somewhere."

"It's okay Riley. This isn't your fault I mean at least you found them." James said as he smiled at his sister's friend.

"Hey." Haley said as she walked out to the waiting room, they finished checking out Mol, now they are trying to ask her what happened, they said they will wait until tomorrow to get a statement from you or Cate, why don't you go and take Riley home." Haley said as she hugged Riley.

"Alright mom, I'll be back in a few." James said as the two of them headed out of the waiting room.

Haley started back towards Molly's room, but met Nathan at the door,

"They said Cate is out of surgery she's a little woozy but awake." Nathan said as they headed down to there older daughters room. The young girl laid in the bed, patches on her face and shoulder.

"Mom, Daddy." Cate said as she slowly started to talk. Nathan and Haley showered their daughter with kisses just glad she was alive.

"Honey what happened?" Haley said the doctors had advised them not to talk about the accident to quickly but Haley had to know.

"There was a man and he came in the house, I didn't know what to do, he told us.. " Cate couldn't go on as she started to cry, Nathan and Haley quickly dropped the subject.

"Its okay Catie, shhhh you don't have to tell us anymore." Nathan said as he tried to comfort his daughter. A few moments later Cate was fast asleep, and Nathan and Haley snuck out of the room. Haley overwhelmed that her daughters could have been violated in that manner.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, we got a lot of the details from Molly, here is a transcript of our conversation you can read it over, and they sedated molly she was getting panic-stricken. I'm very sorry about this." The police officer said as he handed over the papers and headed down the hall.

Nathan looked down at the papers, he and Haley both braced themselves for what they knew was their worst nightmare on written out on paper.

_Officer Bryans- Molly can you tell me what happened? _

_Molly Scott- I don't know a guy came in our house. _

_Officer Bryans- Can you tell me what this man did to you?_

_Molly Scott- He told my sister and I that __he knew our dad and that he needed to use our phone, he had __a id card from our dad's office so we believed him he came in and then locked the door, and hit Cate and then me, _

_Officer Bryans- Your doing great now can you tell me what else he did to you?_

_Molly Scott- He pushed me on the couch. I kept kicking him and Cate tried to call the cops, he was hitting us and…_

_Officer Bryans- Did you leave the house with him?_

_Molly Scott- He dragged us out, I tried to get away. I tried so hard to get away._

Nathan crumbled the paper, it fell to the floor as he slammed her fist into the wall.

"How dare he touch my girls!" He yelled in rage as Haley took his hand.

"Nathan calm down," She said equally upset as she pulled him into an empty room.

"I'm not gonna calm down, some bastard hurt my daughters! I'm not gonna stand for this." Nathan said as he angrily sat down. "Some one hurt my little girls, and there isn't anything I can do about it." Nathan said crushed as he put his head in his hands.

A/n- Okay! I hoped you liked it!! I changed the rating because of content. New chapters will be coming quickly, I have big things planned for Cate, Molly the relationship between the two of them and their parents and siblings, I also plan to make Riley a bigger part of the story so get ready for that! I hoped you liked this chapter but the only way to make sure is to review!!!


	12. Harsh Reality

A/n- Thanks for all the reviews!! Kutebloo your review was fabulous! Thanks so much!! Now on to the story………………..

_"Can I help you?" _

_"Hi your name is Cate right? I'm a friend of your dad's we work together. Can I use your phone my cell just died, and I need to make an important call." Cate stood at the front door a weird feeling overcoming her, she started at the little id badge the man held out. _

_"Okay, wait her I'll go get the phone." Cate said closing the door a little. She walked to the kitchen where the phone sat; she picked it up, and turned around only to encounter a thick metal pole colliding right across her face. _

_"Cate!" The __last__ words she __heard were those of her sister._

"Molly!" Cate shot straight up in her hospital bed, reality sinking in she fell back against the pillow at the throbbing pain in her head. She looked over to see her mom standing fervently next to the bed.

"Honey are you okay?" Haley said as she pushed a stray hair from her daughters' forehead.

"Where is molly?" Cate said fearfully.

"Honey she's in the next room, she's fine, relax" Cate moved the blankets off of her slowly getting out of the bed pain hitting her in all parts of her body, Cate grimaced and made their way towards the door.

"Cate honey you have to relax, this isn't good for you." Haley said as she walked over to her daughter, knowing that she was as stubborn as her father Haley just joined her daughter helping her walk into the hallway and down towards Molly's room. Cate walked in the door, seeing her sister, lying in the bed, in better shape than she was Cate ran over to her sisters bed and hugged her both girls started to cry holding each other. They said nothing just held each other because no words were needed the bond called sisterhood was stronger than anything in this world. Both Molly and Cate felt guilty for letting the other one get hurt but were grateful that their sister was okay. After what seemed like an eternity the two let go of each other they laid back on the bed, together while their parents looked on.

"Girls getting over this isn't going to be easy but you all have to remember that your mom and I are here as well as James, all your friends and you have each other." Nathan said as he kissed both his daughters.

"I'm sorry daddy; I shouldn't have let that man in." Cate said looking her father dead in the eye.

"Cate look at me, you are not at fault, your are the victim don't think that this is your fault." Nathan said giving his daughter a hug. "You two are okay, with minor injuries, in a few weeks you'll be back to normal……"Nathan said he couldn't go any further thinking about what could have happened to his daughters. Haley placed her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Its oaky Nathan they are okay."

_"Stop it! Let go of her!" Molly screamed._

_"Shut up little girl, you're next, " The big man, kept beating Cate while Molly tried to stop him, she pushed the man but her small 100 pound 5'7 frame couldn't push the bulky male away. He shoved Molly and she landed on the other side of the room, Molly blacked out but awoke again, only to see the man on top on Cate. Molly once again tried to stop him but this time was stopped by a new guy, he hit her a few times before she blacked out again. The next time she woke she was lying on the cold hard ground of the park………….._

"It looks like you can take both of them home today, physical they are fine, the cuts and scraps will heal with time. We have a therapist on staff if you want to set up an appoiment with her." Nathan and Haley stood in the hallway listening to the doctor.

"Therapist?" Haley said skeptical.

"The emotional damage of rape and abuse is pretty rigorous the girls are lucky they have each other but it doesn't hurt to let them talk to someone else, here a list of people who specialize in this kind of event." The doctor said handing the couple a list of names and phone numbers. Haley looked over the numbers knowing they were a good idea.

"I'm going to make them go to one of these people." Haley said as Nathan nodded.

"Alright, well we probably should get them home, settled in."

"It'll be just like senior year living with your mom."

"It's just temporary plus it might help the girls if they aren't near our house, might make them feel safer."

"It's gonna be a long time before they feel safe again." Haley said sadly. They walked into the girl's room; both Cate and Molly were dressed in fresh new clothes.

"So we can leave?" Molly asked nervously.

"Yeah honey, we are staying with Grandma until we can find a new house."

"What happened to ours?" Cate asked.

"It burned down; the police suspect that these men caught the house on fire before they left." Nathan said.

"Oh." Cate said shocked. The family soon left the hospital both Cate and Molly not letting go of each other's hand. Once they arrived at Deb's house, they sat in the living room terrified to do anything but sit.

"Hey guys." They both looked up and smiled as James walked into the room,

"James," Cate gave her older brother a hug.

"Hey big bro." Molly said as she hugged him too.

"Glad to have you all home." James said sitting on the couch with his sisters.

A/n- Okay so a really short UD, but more is coming!! I am really excited to finish this storyline and write some new ones!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! Leave reviews!! I really want to know your opinions and ideas!! Harsh or not!! It REALLY helps me write when I know what you guys like and don't like.


	13. Lean on Me

A/n- Thanks for review guys!

**A few weeks later……….**

Nathan and Haley walked around the empty house, admiring all the space and comfort it brought. It had been a long couple of weeks, living with deb again had proved to be a challenge since, she was now living in a much smaller house, and they were confined and cramped for room. This was the fourth house Haley and Nathan had looked at and Haley had a good feeling about it.

"I like it, enough bedrooms, lots of space, so much space." Haley said smiling at her husband.

"What I thought you loved living in a two bedroom with my mom and our five kids." Nathan teased.

"Oh how I'm gonna miss _that_, I think this house is perfect." Haley said as she and Nathan went to look for the realtor.

"So what do you all think?" The elderly lady said as she hoped the couple would be interested in the house.

"We'd like to buy it." Nathan said happy with their choice also.

"Great well you can move in after the paperwork is final which should be in about a week." The realtor said as she led them to a table with some formalities on it.

Nathan and Haley proceeded to buy the house, both ecstatic about moving on, and into a new house they quickly headed home to tell the news to their kids.

"Hey everyone come in the living room!" Nathan called as he and Haley walked into Deb's house.

"What's going on?" Cate walked in the room, molly following her, James not far behind them, Micah and Josuah attached to his legs.

"We have some great news!" Nathan said as their kids all sat on the couch opposite them.

"We bought a house and the owner is already moved out so we can move in right away!" Haley said she couldn't contain her excitement anymore.

"That's great!" Molly said.

"This is great but what are we going to move in?" James asked knowing his parents had forgotten the most important part, all their furniture and possessions had been destroyed in the fire, most of it anyway.

"Well I guess were going to have to go on a shopping trip. " Nathan said almost dreading shopping for furniture; they were going to need a lot of it.

**The next day**

"Alright girls why don't you all go and see what kind of beds look nice, your dad and I can start with living room furniture. " Haley instructed her daughters, as they walked into the furniture store. Cate and Molly walked off the bedroom part of the outlet.

"I was thinking about a pink and purple theme for my room," Cate said as she and her sister walked around sitting on beds.

"Yeah that would be cool, I thought a lime green and purple and pink strip theme would be awesome." Molly said lying all the way down on the bed, exceedingly tired. She hadn't been sleeping since the accident she was so sacred that as soon as she fell asleep something would happen to Cate. Just as she started to get up from the comfortable bed, a man walked up to the two girls, both of them jumped in fear, the man pulled a gun out of his jacket pocket.

"Don't scream or I'll kill you." he said slowly walking over to them to get closer.

"I want you all the walk out of the store right now, don't look at anybody just walk out and get in my car, if you don't I'll kill you." the man said pointing the gun towards Cate. Both girls terrified slowly started to walk; it wasn't until Molly made eye contact with Nathan who was looking at couches that the man started to hurry them up. Molly locked eyes with her father, the look of sheer terror and panic alarmed Nathan and he went running for the door. Nathan was still as angry as he was the day it happened, just as Nathan made it to the door, the man was trying to get molly into the car.

"Hey!" Nathan said running over to the car he pulled the man away from the car and punched him in the face, he started to repeatedly punch the man. Molly ran over to Cate as they stood in shock.

"You bastard, you are sick and pathetic; I hope you rot in hell for this." Nathan said angrily as he hit him for what seemed like the 100th time, the police showed up. They picked the man up off the ground and threw him in the back of the police car.

"Were sorry for this Mr. Scott." The officer said. "Don't worry about this creep, he'll be locked up for good, it looks like this isn't his first crime," the officer said before getting back into his car, Nathan turned around to see his wife and two daughters looking at him. Haley looked at her husband she knew how angry he was about his daughters getting hurt, and she was glad he had given that man a piece of his mind, and fist.

"Come on lets get home, we've had too much action for one day." Haley said trying to guide her family towards their car.

**Later that day**

Cate and Molly who both were still freaked about the whole situation, sat on the couch watching movies and eating junk food, neither one of them left the others sight, after five movies both girls fell into deep sleeps. Haley and Nathan watched their girls, Nathan especially who checked the small living room every few minutes in fear of them being gone and Haley just sat down in the living room, trying to put pictures that had been saved from the fire into new picture albums.

"Hey hales, I'm gonna take the boys to the park, they need some fresh air and I think I could use some too." Nathan said as he walked into the living room.

"Okay, we'll be okay here; the girls will probably out for a few more hours." Haley said as she gave her husband a kiss.

"Alright call me if you need anything. " Nathan walked to the front door, putting his jacket on before heading out with his youngest kids.

Haley kept on working on the pictures, every once in a while looking up at her daughters. Molly had her head resting on Cate's shoulder and Cate had her head rested on Molly's head. Haley chuckled a little wondering how on earth they were comfortable. Cate and Molly had always been super close. Haley always had felt the smallest amount of jealousy towards her daughters, she and her sisters had never been close they always fought and Haley wished she could have had the kind of relationship Cate and Molly have, they told each other everything, they supported each other, and told each other what they needed to hear. In Molly's eyes Cate's advice and words of encouragement meant more than anyone else's, and Cate was always setting an example for her younger sister, she loved teaching her things and showing her the ropes around certain things. Haley knew that this whole ordeal would be with the girls for the rest of their lives, it would be a major factor in anything they did but they would be okay because they would always have each other to lean on.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So thank for the ride James, you didn't have to." Riley said as she gathered up her purse and books, She smiled at the oldest Scott. _God he's __so hot__ Riley_ thought as she started to open the door.

"So Riley I was thinking if you weren't busy Friday do you want to go see a movie or something? James said nervously. He felt terribly awkward, I mean he had known Riley since she was a baby. She was only a year younger than he was and he had always had a little crush on her.

"That sounds cool, I guess, I mean if I'm not doing anything Friday night." Riley said smiling at James.

"Hey can you just take me back to your grandmas house, I really have to talk to Cate. " Riley said.

"About us?" James said knowing his sister would forever tease him.

"Oh god no just about school, you know girl stuff." Riley said laughing.

"Girl Stuff?" James said, He was doomed.

"Okay basically about you. " Riley laughed as they drove off.

A/n- Please Review!!!


	14. Song for Your Idol

A/n- Oh man school and work was killing me! Then when I got ready to write some more I came to a complete and utter brain fart. Oh well here is a little update, Please review!

It had been almost two months since the Scott had moved into their new house, things for the family had been mellow and peaceful, since moving into the new house. The family all went to work or school during the day and hung out together at night. Cate and Molly had both almost fully gotten over their accident, and Nathan was recovering from his chemo treatments.

The fall was coming quickly, Cate sat in her English class staring out the window, wishing the minutes would hurry up and she would be down with school for the day. It was their last day of school and then they had two full weeks of fall break before they would have to return.

"Alright so your assignment for over the break is," Cate looked up at her English teacher, as she groaned. "To find a meaningful song to you and describe in a paper, how that song represents a person in your life." The teacher said as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"Mr. Scott, so any song we like?" A student asked as Lucas smiled.

"Any song you like, but it must connect with a person in your life and how they mean something to you, and no, it can't be a song about strip clubs and the person be the Victoria secret angels and how they are your favorite models." Lucas said as the class laughed. "It needs to be a little more meaningful than that, but don't worry you have two weeks to do it, and most of you won't start until the day before we come back." Lucas said as he looked over his class, noticing his niece staring into space, as the bell rang she quickly got up and made her way out of the door. It had been a tough few months for Cate, after being attacked she had never completely returned to her normal self, she had a hard time trusting people.

Cate headed down the hallway carrying books as she got to her locker she was acknowledged by many people in the hallway.

"Hey Catie." Molly said as she ran up to her sisters, she smiled brightly.

"Hey, so you ready?" Cate asked her younger sister, Cate had just gotten her license and a new car thanks to her grandpa whitey.

"Yeah let's get outta here!" Molly said as she and her sister laughed as they headed out of the school and towards their home.

The girls finally made it home; they pulled into the driveway only to see their dad and mom outside, Haley was helping Nathan walk into the house.

"Oh I forgot, dad had that doctor's appointment today."

"Yeah, I doubt anything has changed." Cate said sadly.

_"Nathan it seems like we haven't gotten all the cancer cells out, we need to do another round of radiation but this one is going to have more side affects." The doctor said as Nathan and Haley looked on grimly. _

"Hey girls, Karen stopped by and left some treats, they are by the stove." Haley said as she held on to Nathan's arm helping him climb the steps into the house.

"Cool thanks mom, hey dad." Cate said as she followed Molly into the kitchen.

"Hi." Nathan responded as he looked up for a second before refocusing his attention on walking up the steps. He felt his wife's hand squeeze his arm. "Her name is Elizabeth right?" He asked as Haley sighed a little.

"Your close, that's her middle name, Cate Elizabeth." Haley said it had been two weeks since Nathan's radiation treatment that had left him with severe memory loss. Once they made into the house, Nathan took a seat at the kitchen table as Haley started to ask the girls about their day at school.

"So what did the doctor say?" Molly asked as she looked at Haley but half hoped that Nathan would answer.

"Nothing he just ran some test that we will get results to in the next couple of days." Haley said. "What about you Cate? How was your day?"

"Good I guess, Uncle Luke, gave us this project, it's all about a song that reminds us of an important person in our lives, I have no idea what I'm going to write about."

"You'll think of something I'm sure." Haley said as she sat down at the table with Nathan, the two girls left for their bedrooms. Nathan watched them leave.

"I know I should remember them but I don't."

"Nate, its okay they understand, there teenagers they semi get this." Haley said as she took his hands in hers, and kissed them lightly.

"I remember you and our entire life together just nothing that involves our kids, I mean we have five of them you think I would at least remember one of them!" Haley smiled at him.

"The doctor said give it time, this is just a side affect, soon you will rember them and they will be begging you for money and you will wished you could forget them, and if I remember correctly you were the one who wanted so many, I was good with three." Haley said as the couple smiled at each other.

Later that night, Nathan walked around his house, he slowly turned off every light and made she all the doors were locked. He couldn't remember much but he did know that it felt right; protecting his family- even if he didn't remember them.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Okay so I think that, that really sucked! I'm in such a rut; I don't know where to go with this story and might just end it unless you all have some good ideas! PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR IDEAS!! If I don't get any ideas then I will be ending this story in the next chapter! **


	15. 20 Years

**A****/n- okay, I decided to finish this story, but it wont b****e done for a few more chapters ****and then I **_**MIGHT **_**write a sequel it just depends. So read on---**** (flashbacks are in italics)**

_"The cancer has come back, Nathan, this time it's spreading to your lungs; we are going to have to do a full blown chemo treatment, after another round of radiation." Dr. __Justus said as he sat on the edge of his desk. _

_"So how long is that going to take? All the treatments?" _

_"Well the radiation, will take around a month and towards the end of that we can start you on chemo, you'll do that until we can get you healed." Nathan leaned forward in his chair and rang his index finger over his wedding ring. _

_"Alright well how soon can I start the treatments?" __Nathan asked._

_"Tomorrow, the better we start the better chance you have." Nathan winced at that last part._

_"Alright I'll come tomorrow." _

_"Okay I'll set you up at 8 o'clock." __Dr. Justus said as he led Nathan out of his office. _

_"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then." Nathan said as he walked out of the office._

_"See you then, tell that family of yours I said hi." _

_"Sure thing." Nathan said as he walked out of the hospital and to his car, he sat for a few moments at the steering wheel, this was bigger than last time, the cancer had spread which meant the battle would be longer and harder. _

"Nathan? Where are you?" Nathan turned from his seat in his office, to find Haley standing at the door.

"Sorry I just figured this was my room."

"Oh it is it's time to take your medicine." Haley said as she handed him a handful of pills and a glass of water.

"So I'm a family man huh?" Nathan asked as he swallowed the pills and gestured towards all the pictures of his family and friends surrounding him in the office.

"Yeah, you didn't really have the best, family growing up and you always promised to make sure your kids, had the best life they could." Haley said as she took a seat looking at the pictures.

"Oh, well did they have a good life, I mean I have cancer, I can't remember them, are they happy?"

"Completely, they know it's not your fault you have cancer. They all understand, you did a great job raising them." Haley said as she kissed Nathan on the forehead.

"I have to get the boys to a birthday party we will be back in a few hours." She said as she left the room leaving Nathan to look at the pictures.

_"Did anyone come with you?" Dr. Justus said as he Nathan buttoned his shirt. _

_"No, I'm okay I've done this before." _

_"Alright just be careful, you've done this before this__ so you also know the side effects." The doctor said cautiously as he watched Nathan slowly walk out of the office. _

_He got into his car and thought he knew he could fight this thing he had done it before he could do it again. He got on the wet rainy road, he was speeding, he knew he shouldn't have gone that fast but Molly had a dance recital in ten minutes and he wasn't going to miss it for anything. He was so set on getting to that dance studio that he didn't even notice the red light ahead of him. He suddenly focused back on the road at the sounds of horns, but it was too late, Nathan felt his car swerve to the side, he felt the other car hit, he felt blood fall from the gash on his head just as he felt the world go black. _

"Mommy? Why can't daddy remember who I am?" Haley closed her eyes at the question from her five year old son. She knew that question was coming; they couldn't hide it for long.

"Well you remember that daddy was in a car accident, he hit his head and can't remember a lot of things."

"Can he remember that he likes blueberry pancakes?"

"I'm sure he does."

"Does he know my name is Micah?" The little boy asked as Haley smiled at him through her rearview mirror.

"He does, he just can't really remember being your daddy, but don't worry he'll get his memory back."

"Good because I don't him to forget me forever." Micah said as Haley reached back and squeezed her little boy's foot.

"Oh baby, he'll remember you I promise."

The next day Haley and Nathan walked into the doctor's office for another round of treatments, they held hands; Nathan had slowly begun to remember the family. The previous night over dinner out of the blue, Nathan told the kids about Molly's birth and how she was born, with 3 year old and 1 year old James and Cate waiting outside the hospital room so excited to meet their new sister. Later in the night he also remembered the family's vacation to the beach that they took a few years back.

"I can wait out here." Haley said as Nathan kissed her on the head before going back into the office.

"I love you." Nathan said as he smiled at her.

Haley sat in the waiting room for about 30 minutes before Dr. Justus came out with a grim look on his face.

"Haley, could you come back with me please?" He said as Haley slowly got up out of her seat.

"What's wrong?"

"Nathan had a setback; he isn't reacting well with the radiation."

"Well stop giving it to him." Haley said as she angrily looked at the doctor but then realized this was bigger than they could control.

"He fell into coma, we sent him to the intensive care unit, and you can go there with him." Haley felt her knees go weak as she followed the doctor through the hospital and to Nathan's room; she stopped at the doorway taking a deep breath before she looked at her husband who was lying on the bed. Only a short half and hour ago, he was standing tall, he was smiling and laughing, but now he was pale, he looked weak and he wasn't responding to anything. Haley slowly walked towards him and kissed his cheek. He was cold; he had needles running through his arms, and up his nose.

"Nathan you have to wake up, the kids need you, and I need you." Haley said as she slowly kissed him again. Tears came to her eyes as she realized that he wasn't going to talk back. She reached down for his hand; she gasped a little as more tears flooded through her eyes. It was their 20tj wedding anniversary.

"Wake up please, I want another 20 years." Haley said as she cried on his shoulder.


	16. The ending

**A/n- Two updates in one day …I'm on a roll!**

"His condition is getting worse, we are giving him as much as we can, and his body has just gotten too weak."

"Don't say that, he will be okay." Haley said strongly as she tried her best not to cry.

"We are trying our best, Haley." Dr. Justus said as he left the room once again. Haley couldn't move from the chair, Lucas had come down to the hospital to help Haley. Brooke and Karen were both taking care of the kids.

"Come on Hales lets go get some coffee."

"I can't Luke."

"He isn't going to wake up in five minutes." Lucas said hoping she would leave the room for a few minutes it wasn't good that she was all cooped up.

"He has to wake up! He can't die not yet, it's not his time." Haley said as she cried Lucas tried to comfort her, but he knew that nothing he said or did would help Haley all that would help her would be for Nathan to wake up.

At the Scott house………

"What are you doing?" James asked her sister as he walked into her room and flopped down on her bed.

"I have to write this paper, and I can't think who I'm gonna write about." Cate said frustrated.

"Well don't work to hard, I was thinking about going to see dad."

"Okay."

"You don't want to come."

"I have this big paper to write." Cate said lying through her teeth.

"You have another week to write it." James said as he realized that Cate didn't want to see Nathan in pain.

"Cate, he isn't in pain, mom said he was still in a coma."

"Yeah and mom also said he was in really bad shape." Cate said yelling now. "I don't want to remember him as weak and sick!" Cate said as James sat up on her bed.

"Yeah but Cate think about how bad you would feel if you never went to say goodbye." James said as they both sat in the silence, this was the first time they had acknowledged that their dad might actually die.

"I guess we should go."

Only a few minutes later, Cate, James and Molly were on their way to the hospital. The three of them braced themselves to see their dad. Once they reached the hospital the three of them sat in the car for a good ten minutes searching for the strength to go in.

"Hey guys, okay so the doctor said two at a time, James you can come in with me." Haley said trying to wipe her tears away so her kids wouldn't see. She and her oldest son walked into the room as Molly and Cate sat outside in the hallway and waited.

"So you have to write about a song that reminds you of an important person in your life?"

"Yeah a song that is meaningful to us and how the song represents an important person in our life."

"So what song are you using?"

"I have no idea; I mean I'm just hoping that the song and the person will just come to me."

"I think they will." Molly said as she hugged her sister. Their moment was interrupted by Haley walking out of the door.

"Come on in, I think Dr. Justus will make an exception." Haley said as she held the door open for her daughters.

To their surprise, Nathan sat fragile on the bed. He weakly smiled at them as they came in.

"Hey girls." He said almost in a wispherd, those two words wore Nathan out he closed his eyes. Everyone in the room held their breath praying that Nathan would open his eyes again.

"Hey dad." Molly said as she went to slowly kiss him on the forehead. She noticed how thin his skin looked, and how cold he felt.

Cate watched from the doorway, and felt tears sting her eyes. She backed away from the door as Nathan opened his eyes again.

"Catie bug." He said slowly trying his hardest to keep his voice strong and steady. Cate turned around and tried her best to smile at her dad.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna bite…" Nathan said as Cate slowly walked over to him. Cate hugged him gently.

"I'm not gonna leave you Catie remember that." Nathan said softly in his daughter's ear.

"I know daddy I just want you here alive." Cate wispherd back. As the doctor came walking in.

"You all know that normally I would make you all keep it to two people only but I love the Scott family."

"Hey, Dr.Justus." The kids all said as the doctor checked on Nathan.

"Alright I'm going to give you some more medicine, we need to get our cell count stabilized, and we need to talk, your liver is failing, we need to get you a liver within 24 hours you aren't going to make it…" Dr. Justus said as he quietly let the family take it in.

Nathan was weak and could barley keep focus on the doctor but he did hear what he said, as he closed his eyes and felt Haley's hand grab his.


	17. It's Over

Dr. David Justus a renowned oncologist sat in his spacious office, crying he held a patient report, he had seen reports like this his entire career, one unfortunate person was plagued by cancer and their battle, long or short, was now over. He sat crying at his desk, confused at why this was happening and why he felt too attached to this particular patient.

Dr. David Justus was only 12 years old when he decided that he wanted to be a doctor, he watched as his mother had a heart attack on their living room floor and it killed him that he couldn't do anything to help her. From that day on he worked as hard as he could to be able to go to medical school and become a doctor. He had now been an oncologist for close to 40 years now, he had been seriously thinking about retiring for years now, but nothing had made him feel more serious about the idea than meeting Nathan Scott and being involved with his cancer treatment. It had been almost a year since he met Nathan and he had in a way fallen in love with him and his family. Nathan was the least likely candidate for cancer, no history of cancer; he was very healthy, played basketball all his life. At first his prognosis seemed very optimistic, David was sure within six months Nathan would be his old self happy and healthy, and that seemed to be the case but now Nathan was back in the hospital the indefensible disease had come back, David saw how heartbroken Nathan looked when he told him the news, it had crushed something inside of himself. Never had David ever met a man who had been so devoted to his family, during his first and second rounds of treatment, Nathan would often be on the phone with his wife or one of his kids. David envied the relationships Nathan had with his kids, sometimes he would be on the phone with his oldest son, they would talk about the latest NBA game or they would be talking about life in general, sometimes he would be talking to his teenaged daughters, playfully joking around with them or giving them knowledgeable advice. Even though he envied Nathan's bond with his kids David wanted nothing more than to have what Nathan and his wife Haley had.

So that is why Dr. David Justus a renowned oncologist, sat in his office crying, moments before telling a wife that her husband was quickly dying. He slowly got out of his seat and wipe a few tears he put on the face that after 40 years of telling people that their husbands, wives, children, aunts, uncles, grandparents were dying, he had perfected. He walked down the familiar halls and knocked on the door. After a few seconds he let himself in the room. In front of his he saw Haley Scott sitting at her husband's bedside.

"Good afternoon Haley."

She looked up with tried puffy eyes; it had been almost a week since her husband had been admitted.

"He has fallen back into a coma, there isn't much we can do for him right now, the tumor has grown in size and the cancer cells are spreading too fast."

"So you're just going to sit and let him die?" Haley asked angrily.

"That's all we can do, we gave him another dose of medicine and only time will tell if it works."

"So if it works?" Haley asked hopefully

"Then the cancer cell count will go down and it will be easier to go in and remove the tumor in surgery. If it doesn't his liver will give out and he will only have a matter of days." The doctor said grimly.

"Okay." Haley said she slowly took a seat in the waiting room; she couldn't bring herself to go back into Nathan's room.

Haley sat holding Nathan's hand silently praying that inside his body they medicine that had knocked him out, was working. She felt the eyes of her three older kids watching her, as if she held the key to waking their dad up.

"Mom, he's only on life support without it he gone."

James said as he put his hand on his mom's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm aware of that James." She said almost coldly.

Cate sat in the back of the room, silently crying she watched as Nathan laid there she got up and ran her hand over his.

"Mom let it go, everything that makes dad, dad is gone he is never going to wake up again."

"You don't know that! They never said that he was gone." Haley said tightening her grasp on his hand.

"Mom! There is no way of him waking up! This is hurting you more than him actually being gone, please just let's let him go peacefully, we have to do it sooner or later." Molly said as she stood at the end of the bed.

Haley looked at her three children, all of them torn with the pain of wanting their dad to be alive and knowing that he was gone. She looked down at her husband; the man she had spent 20 years with was now lying on the hospital bed, his tanned skin now pale and transparent. His arms and chest had seemed to flatten his muscles were now gone. She ran her hand over his bicep remembering the nights when she held on to them like she was falling off a cliff. His body was nothing but a shell. It made her angry that 36 years of living, of joy, anger, happiness, sadness, laughter, trials and tribulations was all ending like that nothing was left to prove that he had lived, it was all over like that.

"I can't do this." She wispherd as her three kids all stood around her. It then hit her there were five people who would carry on Nathan's legacy. Five kids who had been taught and loved by Nathan.

"Come on mom, all we have to do it turn it off, and this agony will be over." James said as he hugged his mom.

"Okay." Haley said quietly as she rested her hand on Nathan's chest, she waited wishing that Nathan would just wake up; her heart sank as she watched James painfully pull the switch that ended his fathers' life. She felt the last beating of his heart before it was all over, and sudden sadness and unquestionable hurt was set on Haley's heart.

Okay so I wrote that a little differently but I like it! Please don't hate me!! I'll write more later I have one maybe two more chapters before it's all over! Let me know if you want a sequel!


End file.
